Interdit
by Devil Of Love
Summary: Draco et Ron sont meilleurs amis, malgré tout ce qui les sépare et les différencie. Mais, la venue d'une certaine personne risque de tout changer... UA. Slash HPDM
1. Retour attendu

** Titre:** Interdit

**Disclamer : **Encore une fois, je déclare solennellement que rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée totalement saugrenue (et comme dit ma béta qui relève de la 4ème dimension) sortie de mon esprit tordu XD...

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM (on ne se refait pas XD!!)

**Rating :** M

**Note : **Je sais bien que vous attendiez sûrement le prochain chapitre de Cœur à prendre... Néanmoins, cette histoire, qui me trottait dans le tête depuis pas mal de temps, a fini par être couchée sur papier... J'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous plaira!! En tout cas, je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est vraiment un UA (rien qu'en lisant le résumé vous devriez comprendre pourquoi XD...).

**Remerciements : **Un immense merci à ma béta Flammula qui a accepté une fois de plus de corriger cette nouvelle fic... Merki beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup XD!!

** Résumé:** Draco et Ron sont meilleurs amis, malgré tout ce qui les sépare et les différencie. Mais, la venue d'une certaine personne risque de tout changer... UA. Slash HPDM

HPHPHPHP

**Chapitre 1: Retour attendu**

« Ron, calme toi, soupira une Hermione exaspérée.

Le concerné marmonna des paroles inintelligibles avant de se renfrogner dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés. J'eus un sourire en avisant la moue boudeuse de gamin qu'arborait mon meilleur ami. Je me replongeai néanmoins dans mon livre sachant pertinemment que Ron n'allait pas se calmer aussi facilement.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Ron se lever et faire des allers et retours rapides dans le minuscule salon de l'appartement d'Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Grogna-t-il.

Je vis avec amusement ma pauvre Hermione qui supportait Ron depuis deux longues journées déjà, se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Draco, aide-moi, j'en peux plus! Gémit-elle.

Relevant les yeux, je refermai mon livre avec lenteur. Hermione avait compris depuis longtemps que quand Ron était dans cet état, il n'y avait que moi qui fusse capable de le calmer. Peut-être que la si grande différence entre nos caractères jouait en ma faveur... En effet, Ron était aussi vif, timide, impulsif, blagueur que j'étais calme, sérieux et flegmatique. On pouvait alors se demander comment deux personnes aussi radicalement opposées pouvaient être devenues amies.

Ron et moi nous étions rencontrés il y avait presque 8 ans de cela, lorsque j'avais emménagé à Londres et était entré en première dans la classe de Ron. Je ne connaissais personne et je dois avouer que dans les premiers temps, mon humour sarcastique ne m'avait pas particulièrement aidé à créer des liens avec les autres élèves.

Mais, franchement, qu'y puis-je si les gens sont si susceptibles? Ce n'est pas parce que je dis à quelqu'un qu'il a l'air d'un clochard que je suis cruel. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucun sens de l'humour ou même de l'auto-dérision.

Bref, pour en revenir à mon histoire, car en effet, c'était cela l'important, je finis par devenir cordial -dirais-je- avec une élève. La première fois que je l'avais vue, je l'avais tout de suite mise dans le groupe des filles coincées et premières de classe. Je lui avais d'ailleurs trouvé un surnom qui lui allait à ravir: Miss je sais tout. Ca ne lui avait pas plu, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi...

Je fus donc agréablement surpris quand après avoir fait une réflexion à un quelconque étudiant, cette dernière se posta devant moi pour me balancer mes 4 vérités en face. Ses longs cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient une allure de sauvageonne, mais à cet instant, je l'avais trouvée plus belle que jamais.

Ne vous méprenez pas! Elle ne m'intéressait pas, étant gay, je préférais des pectoraux bien dessinés à une poitrine avantageuse.

Mais, elle était têtue et franche. Elle n'avait pas peur de me dire ce qu'elle pensait de moi sans me froisser. Et rien que pour cela, elle méritait mon amitié.

Je l'avais donc regardé me dire que je n'étais qu'un petit con, hautain et imbu de lui-même. A la fin de sa tirade, je l'avais remerciée de tant de compliments ce qui l'avait fait éclater de rire. Cela coupa court aux hostilités et à partir de ce moment, nous devînmes amis. Nous n'étions pas vraiment à proprement parler complices, mais la présence de l'autre, même silencieuse, nous apaisait et nous réconfortait.

Étant assez observateur, je cernai bien vite le reste de mes camarades. Bien qu'un garçon en particulier, Ron, m'intriguait. Il était très ouvert et avait beaucoup d'amis. Pourtant, je le surprenais fréquemment à être en train de me dévisager.

Au deuxième trimestre, je me retrouvai bien malgré moi, en binôme avec lui en TP de SVT à cause du professeur Chourave qui avait décidé cette année de choisir elle-même les groupes. Les premiers cours furent laborieux et difficiles, pour ne pas dire désastreux. Quand nous brisions le silence qui nous entourait, c'était pour nous envoyer des insultes (lui) ou des sarcasmes (moi).

Un jour, cependant, il m'envoya une remarque acerbe qui me surprit.

« C'est sûr que quand on est un Don Juan, on peut tout se permettre. »

Ne sortant avec personnes au lycée, j'eus du mal à comprendre cette phrase.

Je lui répondis donc que je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il parlait, et que si son cerveau était atrophié, ce n'était décidément pas de ma faute.

Sa réaction me surprit également vu qu'il se mit à rougir comme jamais. N'étant pas habitué à être pris au dépourvu à plusieurs reprises et en si peu de temps, je l'observai. Un coup d'œil discret de sa part – mais rien ne m'échappe- en direction d'Hermione plongée dans la lecture de son livre de Biologie, me fit l'effet d'un déclic bruyant.

J'eus un sourire moqueur:

« Alors, comme ça, tu en pinces pour Granger!

Aussitôt, une grande main couverte de tâches de rousseur se plaqua sur ma bouche me bâillonnant. Geste totalement déplacé et offusquant vu que j'avais énoncé cette vérité d'une voix normale alors que j'aurais pu la faire avec beaucoup plus de force. Les gens qui m'entourent ne se rendent pas compte à quel point je suis quelqu'un de prévenant.

- Si tu lui répètes quoi que ce soit, t'es mort Malfoy! Me répondit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. »

Nullement impressionné, je lui fis un sourire narquois. Même si son attitude m'horripilait, je restai néanmoins muet jugeant qu'il était bien assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, je dus revoir ma promesse quand j'interceptai le regard bien trop tendre d'Hermione sur Weasley.

Œuvrant pour le bien de tous, je me décidai donc à faire de ces deux là un couple heureux et amoureux. Je me résolus à entamer une conversation civilisée avec Ron pour savoir si ce crétin méritait l'attention de ma Miss je sais tout.

Les débuts furent mis à mal par l'enthousiasme débordant (saisissez l'ironie...) du rouquin. Cependant, quand je lui appris que si je voulais mieux le connaître, c'était pour Hermione, il fut nettement plus coopératif.

Après avoir estimé qu'il n'était pas trop crétin et par conséquent passablement digne d'intérêt, je mis mon plan génialissime en marche. Il était très simple, j'allais me rapprocher de Ron, qui se rapprocherait d'Hermione et le tour était joué!

Malheureusement pour moi, il fallut que je tombe sur les deux personnes les plus butés et chieuses sur terre. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se connaître, je m'étais dit « Ça y est !». Et à certains moments, c'était presque le cas. Ils s'entendaient si bien qu'on les croyait faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais voilà, ils se chamaillaient sans arrêt, troublant ma quiétude et ma sérénité habituelles. Il était donc devenu urgent pour ma santé mentale que ces deux là deviennent un couple. Mais malgré mes nombreux stratagèmes et autres plans machiavéliques, ce projet ne se concrétisa qu'une longue année plus tard, lors de ma fête d'anniversaire.

Cependant, durant cette année, je m'étais surpris à apprécier la compagnie de Ron, à aimer parler avec lui, à aimer l'écouter me parler de choses et d'autres... J'avais commencé à aimer passer du temps avec lui, pas seulement pour Hermione, mais aussi pour moi-même. J'ai appris à aimer sa famille trop nombreuse, trop affective, trop chaleureuse, moi qui n'avais connu que l'univers plutôt froid de mon manoir. Détrompez-vous, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse et j'ai de très bons rapports avec mes parents. Mais la relation que j'ai avec eux n'est en aucun cas comparable au joyeux capharnaüm que représente la famille Weasley.

La première fois que j'étais allé chez lui, je m'étais demandé où j'étais arrivé. Tant d'enfants, tant de cris, de couleurs criardes, moi qui avait grandi dans l'ordre et le calme.

C'était nouveau et très déstabilisant. Mais comme tout ce qui caractérise Ron, j'ai fini par aimer cela. Et je pense avoir une place importante dans cette famille. En même temps, je suis quelqu'un de tellement attachant et d'adorable qu'ils ne pouvaient que m'aimer.

C'est idiot de dire cela, mais Ron et moi nous nous complétions. Il me calmait ou m'amusait quand je n'étais pas bien et moi, j'avais un effet apaisant très surprenant sur lui. C'était pourquoi et pour éviter une énième dispute entre ma miss je sais tout et Ron, je me devais d'agir.

« Quelle heure est-il, Ron? Lui demandai-je avec calme.

- 20h32, grogna-t-il

- Et, à quelle heure arrive l'avion d'Harry? Continuai-je sur le même ton.

- 21h17,marmonna-t-il.

Je vis Hermione esquisser un sourire amusé.

- Et donc... commençai-je en souriant d'un air narquois.

- Je dois me calmer parce qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé à l'aéroport.

Je lui tapotai la tête:

- Bien, Ronny! Tu es un bon garçon. Je ricanai.

Il gronda avant de se rasseoir sur son fauteuil.

- Ça te dirait une partie d'échec? Me demanda-t-il avec espoir au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Je grimaçai. J'étais plutôt doué aux jeux de logique et de stratège, mais mon foutu meilleur ami me battait toujours à plat de couture. Et, devrais-je le préciser, je détestais perdre. J'acceptai néanmoins lorsque je vis ses yeux azur suppliants.

Ce qu'il pouvait me faire chier avec sa mine de chien battu qui aurait fait devenir végétarien un piranha.

Une demi heure et trois défaites plus tard, je regardai ma montre.

- Il est 21h Weasley! Déclarai-je comme si de rien n'était.

- Hum, hum, fit-il plongé dans le jeu.

- Harry va arriver, insistai-je.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé! Sourit-il. Il bougea une de ses pièces. Échec et mat, Malfoy.

Je sifflai un « Dégage! » hargneux avant de voir un Ron tout sourire embrasser Hermione, attraper ses clés de voiture et sortir de l'appartement en sifflotant gaiement.

- Ce qu'il peut être gamin » grognai-je mécontent d'avoir encore perdu contre lui.

Seul le sourire complice de la brunette me répondit.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'étais fils unique et ne pouvais donc pas saisir toute l'importance qu'Harry avait pour lui.

Lorsque Ron avait 4 ans, son père allant au travail avait trouvé, dans une petite rue déserte, un bébé emmitouflé dans une étoffe. Il l'avait aussitôt emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche et le père de Ron, Arthur, avait vite appris que le nourrisson avait été déposé là par sa mère en fuite. Elle était poursuivie par un tueur en série du nom de Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Voldemort. Il avait pour habitude de torturer les jeunes couples, parents d'un ou deux enfants, avant de poignarder violemment les enfants devant la mère encore vivante. Par un macabre hasard, ce crime avait été commis le soir d'Halloween. Malheureusement le père d'Harry avait succombé à ses blessures, mais la mère d'Harry, luttant pour son fils, s'était enfuie avec le bébé pour le sauver. Voldemort l'avait retrouvée et l'avait également tuée mais n'avait pas pu s'en prendre à Harry.

Cependant, la jeune femme avait eu le temps d'appeler la police lors de sa fuite et grâce à elle, la police avait arrêté le criminel. Celui-ci croupissait en prison à un étage hautement sécurisé.

Harry n'avait plus de famille, ni grands-parents, ni oncles ou tantes. Arthur et Molly Weasley en avaient été si chagrinés qu'ils avaient fait une demande pour adopter ce bébé orphelin. Le juge, attendri par le sincère amour que les Weasley portaient à l'enfant, avait accédé à la demande et Harry devint le septième fils de la famille Weasley.

De trois ans plus jeune que Ron, ils étaient devenus très proches. Harry était un garçon timide et possédait une bouille totalement adorable. Lorsque ses deux yeux innocents et d'un vert incomparable, cachés derrière ses horribles lunettes rondes, vous fixaient, vous ne pouviez refuser aucune de ses demandes. Moi-même j'avais fait les frais bien malgré moi de cet étrange pouvoir de séduction que possédait ce gosse.

Bien que de nature malingre et chétive, ce petit avait un don pour le football américain. Sa taille plutôt petite, lui faisait faire des miracles au poste de Runaway. Il était si doué qu'un recruteur en avait été tout bonnement ébloui lorsqu'il avait assisté à un match inter collège. Cet homme, un certain Albus Dumbledore, s'était démené afin qu'Harry, âgé alors de 14 ans, intègre l'école réputée pour laquelle il travaillait. Après maintes discussions et supplications du brun à ses parents adoptifs, Harry avait obtenu une bourse plus que conséquente pour Poudlard.

Le seul point négatif de cette histoire était que Poudlard se trouvait en Ecosse et que donc Harry y serait en internat et ne reviendrait que pour les vacances.

Son départ assez précipité avait créé un vide immense dans la vie de la famille Weasley. Mais, ils savaient que c'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer pour Harry. Ils l'avaient donc laissé partir en Ecosse, le cœur lourd.

Les années passèrent et lorsqu'Harry rentrait de Poudlard durant les vacances, il m'arrivait de le croiser et d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. A vrai dire, ce gamin m'avait toujours intrigué. Une telle force, une telle envie de vivre et d'être heureux se dégageait de lui que je me sentais étrangement attiré par son aura chaleureuse.

Poudlard fini, son diplôme obtenu, le petit frère de Ron était parti étudier dans une université prestigieuse de Californie. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il y habitait. L'été était arrivé, signifiant le retour du gosse prodige... Qui, à bien y réfléchir allait avoir 21 ans. C'était dingue comme le temps passait vite.

Hermione avait terminé sa première année de thèse et s'octroyait un mois de vacances avant de repartir dans ses recherches en biologie moléculaire et génétique humaine sur les tissus cancéreux. Ron, après son master de droit (qu'il avait passé en même temps que moi), avait passé le concours de commissaire de Police. Il avait été reçu avec succès et cela faisait un an qu'il bossait dans un petit commissariat dans la banlieue de Londres. Et moi? Et bien moi, j'avais effectué mon stage dans un bureau d'avocat réputé et comptais me spécialiser dans le droit des mineurs.

Nous étions tous, plus ou moins, rentrés dans la vie active et malgré nos emplois du temps plutôt chargés, nous étions restés amis. Nous étions rentrés dans une sorte de routine. Nous nous retrouvions tous les vendredis soir pour passer la soirée ensemble et tous les mois, nous mangions dans notre restaurant préféré « _le rendez-vous _» avec d'autres amis de classe.

Durant mes études de droit, j'avais été étonné de la vitesse à laquelle j'avais sympathisé avec deux personnes: la jolie Pansy Parkinson, aussi drôle qu'elle était sarcastique, et le beau Théodore Nott, malheureusement pour moi, 100% hétéro... Il n'était pas très bavard mais c'était quelqu'un de très loyal et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

D'autres personnes, plus bruyantes et qui donc étaient bien plus proches de Ron, se joignaient également à nous lors de ces soirées mensuelles. Mais, même s'ils m'épuisaient, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood et Seamus Finnigan étaient … sympathiques... à petite dose...

Le cours de mes pensées fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable d'Hermione. Je vis ses sourcils se froncer et ses prunelles chocolat se troubler en lisant le nom de son interlocuteur.

« Ron? Répondit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Je me crispai. Si Ron appelait, c'est qu'il y avait eu un quelconque problème. Je prêtai attention aux expressions qu'affichait ma meilleure amie.

- De quoi ? S'exclama celle-ci, les sourcils tellement haussés qu'ils disparaissaient derrière sa frange brune. Ronald Weasley, tu n'es qu'un abruti! Soupira-t-elle soudain.

Je me détendis aussitôt. Mon stupide meilleur ami avait encore dû faire une de ses blagues de mauvais goût.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Reprit-elle désespérée. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

- Il est vraiment pire qu'un gamin, grogna Hermione.

Je renonçai à connaître ce que Ron avait inventé et préférai me replonger dans mon livre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione ne se racle discrètement la gorge, signe chez elle qu'elle avait envie de discuter. Soupirant de devoir une fois de plus m'arrêter dans ma lecture, je plongeai mon regard dans celui circonspect d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demandai-je exaspéré.

Celle-ci eut un sourire doux.

- Tu sais que tu me connais vraiment trop, Draco, dit-elle tendrement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter:

- Et si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot et que tu me disais ce que tu me veux, marmonnai-je légèrement agacé.

Hermione savait très bien que la patience n'était pas une de mes qualités.

- Et bien, en fait... commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Granger, soupirai-je, viens-en au fait.

- Je me demandais si tu avais eu des nouvelles de Cédric. Dit-elle d'une voix précipitée.

Oh! Je sentis mon visage se fermer.

- Non, répliquai-je froidement.

Ce simple mot aurait coupé court à toutes discussions, mais je connaissais Hermione et je savais qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là...

- Et tu n'as pas essayé de... Souffla-t-elle.

- Non, répétai-je d'un ton encore plus glacial.

- Mais, je...

- Ça suffit, Hermione! Sifflai-je. Cédric, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. On est sortis ensemble, il m'a trompé, Fin de l'histoire.

J'inspirai profondément. La soirée avait pourtant été parfaite. Mais, il avait fallu qu'elle rouvre cette cicatrice. Cela faisait 6 mois maintenant que tout était terminé. Et même après tout ce temps, l'idée que ce connard à qui j'aurais tout donné, m'ait trahi... Je sentais mon cœur se serrer et une nausée violente s'empara de moi.

Je détestais perdre le contrôle de mes sentiments, de mes pensées et cette putain de conversation me … Bref.

Attrapant mon paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table basse, je sortis prestement une tige de tabac que j'allumai d'un geste machinal. La première bouffée acre eut immédiatement l'effet escompté.

Je n'étais pas un gros fumeur, à peine cinq cigarettes par jour. Mais je savais qu'Hermione détestait que je fume et encore plus dans son appartement. C'était en partie pour cela que je venais d'allumer cette cigarette. L'autre raison était que fumer en cet instant était aussi vital que respirer.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai reposer ma tête contre le haut du fauteuil molletonné. Hermione venait de dépasser une limite et elle l'avait compris. Aspirant la fumée, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder.

Ce fut deux voix fortes qui, une demi heure plus tard, me réveillèrent brusquement. Je m'étais assoupi après ma cigarette. Ou bien était-ce pendant? Relevant brusquement la tête, je rencontrai le regard chocolat d'Hermione. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que celle-ci me fasse un petit sourire qui voulait aussi bien dire « Je m'excuse » que « Un jour ou l'autre, on en parlera ».

Je lui renvoyai néanmoins son sourire. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir longtemps à ma Miss Je sais tout.

Les deux voix provenaient du couloir, j'entendis une clé tourner dans la serrure et les voix se firent plus précises.

- Et Fred lui a collé une droite. Ricana le ténor de Ron.

Un rire grave lui répondit.

- Pauvre Ginny, rétorqua une voix basse et douce aux intonations rieuses.

Je n'avais pas le souvenir de connaître cette voix harmonieuse. Je me rappelais alors que je n'avais pas vu Harry depuis presque un an et demi, lors d'un Noël chez les Weasley et que donc je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa voix...

Pourtant, j'aurais dû me rappeler de cette voix au timbre chaud. Je redressai le visage à l'arrivée des deux frères. J'aperçus le visage transfiguré par la joie de Ron avant de plonger dans deux émeraudes étincelants.

Mon cœur fit un drôle de looping dans ma poitrine alors que je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller.

- Et merde... » pensais-je avec justesse.

A suivre...

Je vous avez prévenu que c'était (très) différent XD... En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu... J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos reviews...

A très bientôt XD...

D.O.L


	2. Soirée du péché

**Titre:** Interdit

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, rien àà moiii, rien naa moi, rienaaa moiiii... ;)

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Note : **J'imagine qu'après toute cette attente, vous ne vous attendiez pas vraiment à avoir un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse à tous mes lecteurs de ce manque d'assiduité. Je vous promets d'essayer de faire mieux à l'avenir et espère sincérement que ce chapitre plaira autant que le premier...

**Remerciements : **Merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs chériis ainsi qu'a ma béta qui est tout simplement irremplacable XD.

** Résumé:** Draco et Ron sont meilleurs amis, malgré tout ce qui les sépare et les différencie. Mais, la venue d'une certaine personne risque de tout changer... UA. Slash HPDM

.

**2- Soirée du péché**

.

Mais, pourquoi? Oh bon dieu, pourquoi moi? Était-ce parce que j'avais une intelligence bien supérieure à la normale, que j'étais bien plus beau que le commun des mortels? Dans tous les cas, j'étais maudit!

Voilà la seule pensée cohérente qui tournait et retournait dans mon esprit depuis 1 heure 32 minutes et 17 secondes pour être précis.

Et la précision était un terrain connu pour moi, très connu. Je ne laissais jamais rien au hasard. Je détestais le hasard, j'exécrais les surprises. Je n'acceptais que l'ordre et le calme dans mon existence.

Mais voilà, Il fallait que je sois le meilleur ami de la seule personne au monde qui représente tout le contraire. Et depuis maintenant 1 heure 33 minutes et 2 secondes, j'étais l'homme le moins chanceux sur cette misérable terre...

« Draco?

Je relevais la tête avec raideur pour rencontrer deux yeux d'un vert profond. Je m'entendis déglutir de manière très peu digne d'un Malfoy.

- Ça te dirait de sortir en boîte ce soir? Me demanda la magnifique bouche charnue appartenant au même visage que possédaient les yeux couleur absinthe.

Et malheureusement pour moi, le reste du visage était aussi beau et appartenait à l'unique personne au monde que je ne pouvais trouver à mon goût.

Vous êtes perdus? Je comprends. N'ayant pas un cerveau aussi développé que le mien, vous avez sûrement énormément de mal à saisir l'étendue de mon problème.

Dans ma grande mansuétude, je me dois donc de vous exposer ma situation de manière un peu plus explicite.

Il y avait donc 1 heure 34 minutes et 58 secondes, Ron était revenu et avait apporté avec lui la source même du foutoir émotionnel occasionné chez moi.

Harry, le petit frère de Ron, le gamin à la taille d'un nain de jardin aux lunettes de bigleux et au regard de chiot abandonné était devenu... un homme...

Mais pas n'importe quel homme, _L'Homme!_

Le gosse malingre avait laissé place à un jeune homme qui ne portait plus de lunettes – paraît que les lentilles sont plus pratiques quand il faut courir au milieu de monstres de deux mètres qui se foncent les uns sur les autres – la peau bronzée par le soleil de Floride, un sourire à rendre fou et un corps à donner envie au pape en personne!

Et j'étais très loin d'avoir fait vœux de chasteté...

Néanmoins, j'étais un Malfoy, et pas n'importe lequel! J'étais le descendant d'une lignée des aristocrates les plus notables et habiles d'Angleterre. Je trouvais toujours des solutions aux problèmes les plus insolubles:

1 : C'était Harry Potter Weasley et rien que ces trois noms les uns à la suite des autres suffisaient pour réduire à néant tout désir absurde.

2 :Ce n'était qu'un gamin de 22 ans, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça.

3 : Il était sûrement déjà accompagné dans la vie et, de plus, ce quelqu'un devait posséder poitrine avantageuse et longues jambes fuselées. Oh oui, c'était très certainement un hétérosexuel affirmé.

- Draco? M'interpella Hermione. Ça va?

Je sortis soudainement de mes pensées sinistres pour revenir à la réalité. Je hochais la tête, me rendant compte de mon attitude totalement déplacée. Je vis Ron froncer les sourcils, ce qui, croyez-moi, n'était jamais bon signe.

- Alors, tu viens ou non? Me redemanda un peu brusquement Ron.

Que pouvais-je répondre? Sortir en boîte avec eux...Regarder Harry se déhancher sur une musique au tempo endiablé...

Je détestais penser ça, mais j'étais dans la merde.

Ron me connaissait. Il savait que j'adorais aller me mélanger au commun des mortels dans les salles sombres de discothèques grouillantes de monde pour libérer mon esprit au son des notes électriques et laisser mon corps prendre les décisions. J'aimais danser et … les autres aimaient me voir danser.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement?

Bref, si je refusais cette proposition, Ron allait trouver ça étrange. Or, je connaissais le goût et l'aisance de ce foutu rouquin pour résoudre les énigmes les plus ardues. Et...

Mais, que m'arrivait-il, bon sang! Je n'allais tout de même pas refuser l'opportunité de m'amuser avec mes amis sous le prétexte insignifiant que le frère de Ron était devenu une bombe.

J'étais Draco Malfoy et j'étais parfaitement capable de résister à un gosse tout droit sorti de la puberté.

Reprenant contenance, je fis un sourire éclatant à Ron et énonçais d'une voix traînante:

- Tu m'as déjà vu refusé une occasion de faire la fête, Weasley?

Le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur de mon meilleur ami se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Alors prépare-toi Malfoy, parce que cette soirée risque d'être mémorable! » Répondit-il d'un ton taquin.

Je lui jetai un regard narquois et me levai avec toute la grâce qui me caractérisait.

J'époussetai mon pantalon noir et relevai mon regard pour le plonger dans celui d'Harry.

Le sourire qu'il me fit me liquéfia les os. Oh oui! Cette soirée risquait d'être mémorable...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mais pourquoi donc avais-je accepté cette putain d'invitation?

Dire que je pourrais être devant la cheminée, un verre de scotch à la main en train de lire un article du magazine « L'Indispensable » que mon père avait créé.

Au lieu de cela, je me retrouvais dans les toilettes de la boîte où nous nous trouvions, surpeuplés d'êtres tous plus immondes les uns que les autres. Je laissai échapper une grimace de dégoût en observant dans le miroir un homme occupé à vider le contenu de son intestin et préférai quitter ce lieu, même si ce qui m'attendait dehors était sans doute pire.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que nous étions arrivés aux « 7 péchés capitaux ». Cette nouvelle boîte était très cotée sur Londres car elle avait comme particularité d'être divisée en 7 pistes totalement différentes.

Ces 7 pistes portaient toutes le nom d'un péché et arboraient les couleurs et la musique qui les représentaient le mieux. Nous avions passé une heure dans la salle de l'envie d'une couleur violet sombre. Nous nous trouvions à présent dans la salle de la luxure. Tout simplement parce que Finnigan y était DJ le week-end.

Je devais avouer que l'Irlandais se débrouillait plutôt bien car les musiques rythmées et langoureuses qui résonnaient dans la salle rouge fuchsia, respiraient le sexe... et me donnaient l'irrésistible envie de me défenestrer.

Comprenez-moi bien. Ce gosse n'avait rien d'ensorcelant. Mais, sa façon de bouger ses hanches dans un mouvement horriblement lent et parfaitement contrôlé sur la musique, était tout bonnement indécente!

Bon dieu! Mais comment Ron, le grand frère le plus protecteur au monde, pouvait laisser Harry se déhancher de cette manière?

Une fois sorti des toilettes, je me frayai un passage jusqu'à la table où Ron, Hermione, Luna et Dean étaient assis. Mon bras fut néanmoins brusquement attrapé par une poigne puissante. Je me retrouvai alors collé à un corps brûlant. Je relevai le visage prêt à expliquer à l'homme qui m'avait si peu soigneusement harponné quel châtiment je réservais aux impudents.

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge quand je rencontrai les yeux brillants d'Harry. Celui-ci me souriait avec malice, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et de fines gouttes de sueur coulaient sur ses tempes collant des mèches de cheveux ébènes sur sa peau mâte. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais proche de lui. Je me détachais brusquement, ce qui le laissa un instant interdit.

Je me repris aussitôt. J'étais un Malfoy, que diable!

« Calme ton entrain, gamin! Fis-je d'un ton traînant.

Je repoussais d'un geste nonchalant une mèche de cheveux qui entravait ma vue. Ne pas porter de gel avait quelques inconvénients. Mais, il fallait avouer que j'étais tellement beau sans...

- Ils ne connaissent pas le tact en Floride? Continuais-je d'un ton narquois en soulevant un sourcil.

- Non, ce sont les enfants Weasley qui ne connaissent pas, me sourit-il avec malice.

Je retins de justesse mon sourie. Harry avait peut-être changé mais sa hargne et son mordant étaient toujours intacts.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié pendant un instant que malgré la merveilleuse éducation que l'on vous a donné, vous êtes des rustres, soupirais-je. Néanmoins, j'avais espéré que tes relations en Floride aient pu t'inculquer quelques notions élémentaires...

Le sourire charmeur qui se dessina sur ses lèvres fit battre mon cœur bien trop fort.

- Ils m'ont appris bien d'autres choses, Draco. » susurra-t-il.

Je perdis immédiatement mon air hautain. Depuis quand ce gosse était-il devenu si... sexy?

Le léger sourire d'Harry se figea et je le vis presqu'au ralenti lever une de ses mains hâlée. Celle-ci s'approcha de mon visage avant de s'arrêter au niveau de ma tempe.

Puis, d'un geste aérien, il écarta lentement une mèche de mes cheveux qui tombait devant mes yeux. Je suspendis mon souffle sans même m'en apercevoir. La main d'Harry continua son chemin dans mes cheveux.

Je plongeais dans une forêt couleur émeraude assombrie.

Je ne savais plus où j'étais, qu'est-ce que je faisais ici... Seule la main brûlante d'Harry comptait, passant doucement dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais jamais connu un tel sentiment d'oubli et d'abandon, même avec Cé... peut-importe!

Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'en cet instant je regrettais amèrement le moment où j'avais décidé de ne pas mettre de gel. Plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux bordés de cils ébènes lui donnant un regard presque animal, je me sentis comme coincé dans une tempête particulièrement violente. Mon cœur battait trop vite, mes mains étaient trop moites, mon souffle trop précipité pour un Malfoy.

Bon Dieu, j'étais un Malfoy et il était le frère de mon meilleur ami. Harry était _Interdit_!

Je redescendis brusquement sur terre et reculai soudainement.

Je crus entrevoir une lueur de déception au fond des yeux verts, mais quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci souriait.

- On va rejoindre les autres? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

J'acquiesçai avec raideur. Je m'étais bien assez ridiculisé pour la soirée et je ne désirais plus qu'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Je le suivis jusqu'à la table, mes yeux fixés sur sa nuque pour leur éviter de s'évader vers d'autres parties de son corps.

- Où étiez-vous passés ? Questionna Ron à notre arrivée.

- J'ai trouvé Draco au beau milieu de la piste de danse, expliqua Harry en s'asseyant pesamment sur une banquette rouge sang à côté d'Hermione. On aurait dit un poisson rouge au milieu des piranhas.

Je relevais brusquement la tête. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qu'insinuait le gosse.

- Pardon? Répliquai-je froidement.

- Oula! Entendis-je souffler Ron assis à mes côtés alors que je vis Hermione réprimer un sourire amusé.

- Bein, bredouilla Harry soudain gêné, c'est que t'avais l'air... heu... un peu perdu au milieu de tous ces gens qui se déhanchaient sur la piste.

- Serais-tu en train d'émettre l'idée totalement saugrenue que je ne saurais pas danser? Demandais-je d'une voix polaire alors que la colère et une étrange déception semblaient s'infiltrer en moi.

- Non, non, non, bafouilla-t-il en se redressant. Je ne voulais pas...

Un sourire froid apparu sur mes lèvres. J'aimais ce qui était en train de se passer, j'aimais voir le visage d'Harry se décomposer. Le gamin m'avait beaucoup trop fait perdre la face ce soir. Là, j'étais en terrain conquis. Seul un Malfoy pouvait en un regard, un sourire, faire perdre toute lucidité à sa proie.

- Eh bien sache, Weasley, que ton pauvre cerveau t'a joué des tours. Tout d'abord car je suis un excellent danseur et qu'ensuite cette bande de limaces visqueuses et insignifiantes ne savent nullement ce qu'est l'art de danser. Alors à l'avenir, évite de me – je grimaçai de dégoût- comparer à ce que tu oses appeler des danseurs.

Je ponctuais la fin de ma réplique par un sourire supérieur dont j'avais le secret et le monopole.

Puis, attrapant négligemment mon verre d'alcool, je bus une longue gorgée savourant ma victoire.

Je pris mon temps avant de daigner enfin jeter un regard à Harry.

Brusquement déstabilisé, je dus me forcer à garder mon expression victorieuse devant le sourire narquois qu'il affichait.

Je le vis se pencher lentement au dessus de la table basse qui nous séparer avant de susurrer:

- Alors, prouve-le! »

_A suivre..._

.

Alors, ça valait le coup d'attendre ou pas du tout? J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions...

A très bientôt, j'espère...

.

D.O.L


End file.
